


VI. Seven Days of Sweet Talk

by causeimdifferent



Series: Wanted [6]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Jealousy, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeimdifferent/pseuds/causeimdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's up with Jimmy during the week after meeting Philip at the polo club.<br/>Though he doesn't quite know what. And neither does Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VI. Seven Days of Sweet Talk

**Monday (11 a.m.)**

 

  
"What are you staring at, Jimmy. Have I got jam on the chin or something?"

 

"Er ... no."

 

"Are you alright? You've been smoking quite a lot lately."

 

"Have I?"

 

**  
Tuesday (11.46 p.m.)**

 

"Jimmy. What's up? It's almost midnight?"

 

"Nothing. I ... um ... just wanted to know if you are in."

 

"Where else should I be at this time, you wit?"

 

"Dunno."

 

"Well ...?!"

 

"I can't sleep."

 

"Something bothering you?"

 

"Erm ... naw. I'm fine. Good night."

 

 

**Wednesday (1.35 p.m.)**

 

"Who is that letter from you got this morning?"

 

"Philip."

 

"Will you go see him again?"

 

"Guess so."

 

"I don't like it."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't want you do have your heart broken, that's all."

 

"That's very considerate, Jimmy."

 

"What's so funny about that?"

 

"Nothing."

 

**  
Thursday (4.15 p.m.)**

 

"He's not even that good looking."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"That Duke bloke."

 

"Philip."

 

"He's got thin hair."

 

"It's very soft. I like it."

 

"I bet he doesn't know how to dance."

 

"He's decent, I suppose. He's got other talents, anyways."

 

"All he seems to care about is riding."

 

"Ya, he's good at that ... "

 

"I wonder why you are not bored to death by him."

 

"You wouldn't want me to go into details."

 

"Well ... ah, ya, I guess not.

 

**  
Friday (9.15 p.m.)**

 

"So you and him, you did ...?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"I mean, that Duke chap and you, you used to do ... ?"

 

"Do what?"

 

"Things."

 

"Things?"

 

"Ya. You know ..."

 

"Well, we used to do ... all sorts of things."

 

"Ugh, never mind! I just don't want you to get into trouble, see."

 

"Jimmy, wait ..."

 

"No, I'm ... I'm busy."

 

 

**Friday (1.25 a.m.)**

 

"Mr. Barrow? Thomas? Are you asleep?"

 

"I was. What is it?"

 

"I can't sleep."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Would ... would you like to ... I mean, I've been thinking ..."

 

"What, Jimmy?"

 

"It's our half-day tomorrow. I've got tickets ... for this new Valentino flick at the Odeon.

And ... and we could go to a nightclub after. For some dancing, you know. I mean, you do like dancing, don't you?"

 

" ... "

 

"Thomas?"

 

"Ah, Jimmy, that ... that sounds ... really nice. I ... "

 

"So that's a yes?"

 

"Ah ..., yes, Jimmy, yes, that's a yes."

 

"Oh, good. Good. Good night, Mr. Barrow."

 

**Saturday (2.00 a.m.)  
**

 

"Good idea to take a cab home, Jimmy. I'm smashed."

 

"I'm not. Could go on all night."

 

"Well, as a matter of fact, so could I. But I'd be done in tomorrow."

 

"Thomas ...?"

 

"Hmh?"

 

"What's it like – you know – to be in love?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Um, just asking."

 

"Well ... it's a bit like being drunk. Just way better. And you want to be with that person all the time because it makes you feel so good and you miss 'em when they're gone."

 

"And you want to look at them all the time and stand close to them all the time?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And they are just the best thing ever in your life."

 

"Um, ya. Just like that."

 

"I see."

 

"Who is it?"

 

"Huh? No one. It's not ... I just wanted to know. Theoretically."

**  
Sunday (9.45 p.m.)**

 

"Thomas? Thomas are you there? Thomas? What about a hand of cards? Thomas ...?"

 

[opens door hesitantly]

 

"Damn. Bugger! Where ... ?!"


End file.
